A study was undertaken to evaluate various MTX samples available commercially (Lederle) or from NCI, along with some bulk powder sent to us by USP. It was concluded that the newer lots of MTX (after 1977) made by Monsanto for NCI is substantially purer than all other samples tested and should be the sample of choice for formulation and clinical use.